justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Bonnie
Were you looking for: Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, the original counterparts of Tortured Bonnie? Tortured Spring Bonnie, a Tortured Suit closely related to Tortured Bonnie? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Tortured Buster, Buster, and Spring Bonnie? TRTF5 = Tortured Bonnie is a Tortured Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. She was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to its recent cancellation. Appearance Tortured Bonnie is a nightmarish version of Bonnie, with red eyes in black metal covering. Her mouth is like the other Tortured Suits, split in two parts. She has a brown nose, with nostrils built on her. Her has white teeth, and her endoskeleton jaw is visible. She has several rips on her body, and appears to have the ability to climb ceiling. When it was still known as Hybrid Bonnie, she had 5 heads and 17 eyes. 3 eyes on each small head and 4 eyes on each big head. She also had 4 arms. Behavior Tortured Bonnie would have first appeared on Floor 1, and attacked the player during their venture throughout the location. If the player encounters Tortured Bonnie in front of them, they must had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until the animatronic has moved to another area. If the player encounters Tortured Bonnie at a fair distance from them, they must hide under objects such as crates or walls at certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause Tortured Bonnie to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia *Torture Bonnie's old look bears a resemblance to the version of Bonnie from Misfits: 7 Nights of Terror. *She is the only member of the FNAF original gang (Tortured Freddy, herself, Tortured Chica, and Tortured Foxy) to be in a Trailer, being in the second Official Trailer. *Torture Bonnie, Torture Sugar and The Beast (The Unknown) were stated to be female by Tyler. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Output r8RpOt.gif|Tortured Bonnie's animation in the Title Screen. Webp.net-gifmaker (33).gif|Same, but twitching. Webp.net-gifmaker (34).gif|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (35).gif|Ditto. TortureBonnieJump.gif|Tortured Bonnie's jumpscare. Bonziguydi.png|Tortured Bonnie's texture/full body in the Extras Menu. output_qtDVwO.gif|Tortured Bonnie (Hybrid Bonnie at the time) in one of the teaser games for TRTF5. Miscellaneous Bonnie_the_return_to_freddy_s_5_by_thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png|Tortured Bonnie's early design in one of the teasers which is known as "Hybrid Bonnie". Bonnie reference1.png|Hybrid Bonnie model reference picture, given to Everything Animations by BFPFilms424/Tyler when he was paid to do the TRTF5 cast. Bonnie reference2.png|Same, but from another camera angle. Make it stop.png|Tortured Bonnie in a pixel art picture from Poniator's DeviantArt. Torture Bonnie The bunny.png|Tortured Bonnie in one of the wallpapers. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Tortured Bonnie in the "Thank You!" image. T. Bonnie ceiling.gif|Tortured Bonnie climbing on the ceiling of Floor 1 in the second official trailer. IMG_1594.JPG|Torture Bonnie's new model alongside Tortured Freddy, Tortured Chica and Tortured Foxy. External links *Tortured Bonnie's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Females Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2